inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurama Norihito
Kurama Norihito (倉間典人) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He's a forward for Raimon. Appearance He has light blue hair and has black eyes. His skin is tan. His hair covers his left eye. He's the second-shortest member of the team. He is a second year at Raimon Junior High. Using his keen physique, he’s a forward with miraculous shoot control. Personality He is quick tempered and gets angry easily, he is a person who despises "annoying" people like Matsukaze and even Coach Endou. Despite this, he cares for the team deeply as shown in the following episodes in episode 15, episode 16, and episode 17, he was more determined to finish Ultimate Thunder. Also, he might not look like it but, when Endou Mamoru left the Raimon team, he was also sad along with the whole team, this shows that he actually cared for their coach. As time passed by during more and more matches has passed, he started to be nicer to Tenma, though still referring him as an annoying person though. He started to care more for soccer as more matches has passed by and was more determined to win also. Plot He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards, some members of Raimon quit and Matsukaze said something about soccer to which Norihito just laughed off. Even though he laughed, he is one of the few who stayed at Raimon. .]]When Kudou Michiya was fired from his position of coach, Kurama believes that the cause of his leaving was Matsukaze's. As the story progresses, he grows to despise Tenma even more. In Episode 11, after Minamisawa left the team, Norihito again blames it on Tenma, even yelling at him, saying that the one who is destroying Raimon's soccer isn't Fifth Sector, nor Tsurugi, but him. Before the match against Mannouzaka in the second match of the Holy Road tournament, he warned Tenma that he will stop him from making a move against Fifth Sector. However, when Mannouzaka forwards Isozaki Kenma and Mitsuyoshi Yozakura advance on him during the match after realizing that Kurama was the only one not playing up to their fullest, it seemed that he would not make a move. Unexpectedly, he kicks the ball to Tsurugi at the last second. In the following episodes in Episode 15, Episode 16 and Episode 17, he was more determined to help with the team, though he still has the personality of getting angry. It can be seen that he was determined to finish Ultimate Thunder during the episodes and he was a bit more trusting as shown that he agrees on letting Tsurugi play this time during episode 17. Kurama was revealed to have a shoot hissatsu technique, Sidewinder, in Episode 20. This shot was the first one that was attempted by Raimon against Kaiou, but failed. In Episode 021, he used Side Winder against the Akizoura Challengers, but failed to make it in the goal since Kogure Yuuya stopped it with Senpuujin. In Episode 23, he made a chain shoot with Tenma's Mach Wind to score, with his Side Winder. Against Hakuren in Episode 26, he used his hissatsu again but failed against Shirosaki Katsuya's hissatsu. In Episode 35, he is switched by Kageyama Hikaru in the match against Genei Gakuen, he wishes for both Kageyama and Aoyama to do their best in the match. In Episode 37, he used Side Winder and scored a goal to Nishizono Shinsuke, during a training. It is seen in the preview of the Episode 38 that he can't play in the Desert Stadium because of the field. In Episode 39, in the second half, he is replaced by Hikaru. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. Game appearance Hissatsu *'﻿SH Side Winder ' *﻿'SH Ballista Shot' (3DS Game) *'﻿OF Boomerang Feint '(3DS Game) *'﻿OF Acrobat Keep '(3DS/Wii Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Ultimate Thunder' (Failed) *'HT Double Wing' (Game) *'HT Flying Route Pass' (Game) Trivia *He has the same seiyuu as Zaizen Touko and Aoyama Shunsuke. *He seemed to dislike Tenma because of his annoying attitude, as well as Endou. *He didn't appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO Movie. *He's much like Someoka because of his personality, they wear the same number (number 11), start in the series as a second year student at Raimon and their techniques are related to a serpetine animal. *In the match against Mannouzaka, he's the last one to be 'fired up' for the match. However, if it wasn't for him, Raimon might not win that time. *So far, his Side Winder had never made it through the goal alone, the only time it was able to score was when he created a chain shoot with Mach Wind. *It seems that Kurama will get a new hissatsu, which has some similarities with Side Winder. Category:Forwards Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Earth Character Category:Movie(GO) Character